Birthday Surprise
by sockstar
Summary: On Ron's birthday, Ms Dr Ann Possible arrives home early from the hospital, and wanders into a birthday surprise.


**Birthday Surprise.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **On Ron's birthday, Ms Dr Ann Possible arrives home early from the hospital, and wanders into a birthday surprise.

* * *

The car glided slowly, coming to a halt on the Possible driveway. The click of the door, a set of heels clicking on the stone as Dr Ann Possible came home. She had a look of derision as she thought of the atrocious mix-up that wasted the evening of her entire Neurosurgery team.

"A week of preparation, ruined by incompetent lab rats!" Dr Possible grunted to herself. "How on earth do you get the pre-surgery medicine and tests for Neurosurgery mixed up with the ones for an Appendix Removal?" Shaking her head, she gathered her bag and coat, and opened the door. The ramifications would be severe. She sighed.. the only thing stopping the board from making immediate suspensions was that no-one had been hurt. The surgery had been postponed for a week.

At least she could relax for a few days, it would be unlikely that anyone would be home. Jim and Tim were off at a weekend Space Camp... "probably blowing something up".. she worried about her sons, far too often their experiments and rockets exploded.

All she could hope was that her husband had taught them well, but even then her instinct, and her knowledge of some of the injury and even deaths caused by accidents with the research at the Middleton Space Center always made sure to remind them to be careful. The husband, James was off on a research project in Florida, he had been gone for 2 days, and would be gone for another 4.

The key slid easily into the lock, and twisted silently. "That's strange, it locked it again. Kim must be home." That was even more strange, as Ann expected Kim to be out with Ron on a date, celebrating his birthday.

Ann smiled, the older Kim and Ron became, the closer they became, Ron had always reminded her of James when they were younger, James was somewhat shy and retiring, and it took him time to take control of his potential, and had to build up his confidence before he asked Ann out. Ms Possible was glad that they both came out of the Diablo scheme safe, together, in more ways than one. Ron was, and would be always there for Kim, just like James was always there for her when she needed him.

Ms Possible suddenly remembered something and quickly went back to the car, picking up a gift wrapped box, the monkey print was Kim's idea, what with Ron having recently overcome his fear of monkeys, no thanks to a little help getting him access to one of the best psychologists the hospital had. The present inside, from the rest of the Possible family was completely unrelated to monkeys, or gorillas, chimpanzees or any other kind of Simian.

Ann balanced her bag, her coat and the present as she stumbled into the house. Placing her burdens on the table in the living room, she was about to call out when she a faint, soft male voice coming from upstairs. Ann strained her ears and heard "Kim, I don't know what to say, I never thought we would get this far so quickly, but I have been willing to try as long you are". Ron sounded almost contemplative.

"Well, I've been practising really hard on my own, pretty much any time I've been home alone, I've been pushing myself really hard. I've never been very good at this." Kim's reply drifted down the stairs, through the kitchen and dinning room into the living room.

It stopped Ms Possible in her tracks. Ann thought she should leave, but her instinct rose up again, if Kim was fooling around with Ron she wanted to know. Not because she disapproved, well, maybe it was a little fast, but just like Jim and Tim, she wanted to make sure Kim was being safe. Ms Possible crept closer to the stairs. Was it an invasion of privacy? She just wanted to know what was going on. Maybe one of her Psychology colleagues could use it in a paper one day. With the names changed of course. And state. And country.

"Even though doing it on my own is fun, it's much more interesting with you here. It makes me feel so much better when you are with me. I always feel guilty after I wait for everyone to leave and am only doing it for myself, when you are with me I enjoy it ten times more." Kim purred at Ron. Ron smiled, sat back and kept enjoying himself.

"I am sure glad it wasn't James here. Ron would probably be a quarter of the way to the Sun by now." Ann thought. She never really knew if her husband was joking, serious or half-joking about the various threats to his Kimmie-Cub's suitors until after the Diablo incident. James had hit the roof once he found out what Drakken had done with to Kim via Erik, and made a series of threats that worried both Dr Drakken and his sidekick Shego.

Eventually, James had built and launched a guided rocket with enough of a payload to completely obliterate one of Drakken's middle sized lairs located in the middle of the ocean, whilst using his Space Agency contacts to ensure no-one would investigate the crash at more than a casual glance, and Ann hoped that he didn't try anything bigger.

Dr Possible was pulled out of her train of thought by more words from above the stairs.

Kim informed Ron that "You get to choose, it is your special day after all Ron." then she sat back and waited for him to choose.

With a stifled laugh he replied, "Well, I've always been a breast man."

Kim lowered her head, "I'll just nibble on this little bit here. I wouldn't want to ruin my appetite would I?" She followed by asking "You don't care about the size? They are smaller than the average." Kim was nervous, she hoped Ron wouldn't mind.

Ron was smiling, "I love them, regardless of the size. They so tender and juicy. Besides, everything else more than makes up for them." Ron was happy, as happy as he'd ever been with Kim before.

Well, it isn't that bad. Dr Possible thought back to her.. somewhat wilder youth. Ron could work on his talk though. Minutes passed without much noise or talking apart from occasional soft clang and the bed moving, she listened, stood still and hoped that was the end of things, then went to sit down. She was wrong.

"Now it's time to have fun. Time for dessert. Close your eyes Ron."

"Strawberry. I like Strawberry." Ron was impressed.

"Ron, you like everything fruit flavoured."

"Well, when it's yours I like it so much more."

"Strawberry?" That was one of Kim's favourite Lip Gloss flavors. Kim had just bought a 4 pack the other day. Well, she hoped her youth was wilder than whatever was going to happen next.

"Who goes first?" Ron asked Kim.

"I'd like you to try first. If that's alright with you? You know how I get embarrassed when I go first"

"Oh Kim, I'll do whatever you say."

"You are always polite like that, not many guys are unselfish like that, I really like that about you Mister Ronald Stoppable", Kim followed with a cute laugh that made Ron blush. Ms Possible had to agree. It was a problem even back in her youth. It was something she had pointed out to her daughter on more than one occasion, she was glad her lessons had sunk it.

"Ron, I'm about to put the blindfold on you." Kim's voice wafted down the stairs.

"Blindfolds? That's unexpected. Dr Possible reminded herself that she occasionally let James use such things, but they have been married for quite a few years now. That would add something to any paper on the subject.

"Okay, KP, it's on.. are we ready?"

"I've never been more ready, I've been waiting all night for this."

"I'm going for it." Ron made a valiant attempt, but he couldn't do it properly. Grunts. Whistles. More grunts. Ron was getting frustrated.

"It's okay Ron, just slow down and think about what you are doing. Let it come naturally."

"I can't find the cherry! Ron gasped.

Instantly, "James wouldn't have let Ron get out of the house!" popped into her consciousness. Ms Possible's expression turned a mix of intrigue, curiosity and preparing to be potentially massively freaked out.

"No using your hands." Kim reminded Ron. "Just stand still, I'll tell you what to do".

"You always were good at giving me instructions." Ron waited.

"Start by going up.. more.. not far now, no too far! Go back down!"

"Am I getting closer?" Ron said after he came up for air.

"Quiet you. Just listen and learn." Kim playfully scolded her boyfriend.

The 'lesson' went on for some time. Ron was getting closer, and better with practice.

"Okay, now left, no your left, you are getting closer! Back to the right. Almost there. YES!"

"I did it!' Ron was ecstatic.

Ms Possible was frozen. She wanted to leave, but couldn't get her legs to move. "Well, at least he's a good listener."

"Well KP.. you know whose turn it is now." Ron laughed, and placed the blindfold tenderly over Kim's eyes. "This won't take long. You know how good I am at this." Kim proclaimed to her young beau.

"Hmm.. Ron might want to get that looked at." Dr Possible thought he might bring that up with him sometime in the future, the earlier he could get that looked at the better chance of a complete solution.

"I'll time you. I shouldn't need to tell you the current record."

"3 minutes and 42 seconds. I was on fire."

"You sure were."

Dr Possible thought about Ron "On the plus side, at least he didn't go off early, so he just might need to learn how to control himself better." He didn't seem to understand that lasting longer was better. He was young though. Ms Possible was wondering if she should stop what was going to happen. She could announce herself and bring things to a screeching halt, but didn't think that would be fair on Ron. She didn't really disagree with it anyway, Kim was old enough to make the choice on her own, and Ron was as good a choice as Kim would have. She had heard enough, and walked back down the stairs and to the living room, where she sat down on the nearest chair. She could still hear them anyway.

"Okay...... start!" Ron clicked his stopwatch to start the timer.

Kim bent her head down, tried to hold on, was unable to, then added, "It's really soft and slippery."

"Wait till you have a firm grip KP."

Ms Possible, stood up out of her chair, prepared to scream "I'M HOME!" then thought better of it, Kim had asked her for some 'advice' recently and she just had to know if it worked.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Kim was exasperated.

"That's alright KP, keep going, you are doing great, just focus on what's in front of you." Ron guided Kim onwards.

"How am I doing on the record?" Kim asked in between mouthfuls of air.

"Ignore the record, just keep going! Don't stop now!"

3 minutes and 38 seconds later Ann heard Ron call out "It's done!"

Ms Possible heard a faint click of a door unlocking, the creak of the door, followed by Kim and Ron leaving the room. "A new record!" Kim was jubilant. Ann Possible decided she might have to ask her daughter for some advice of her own.

"Nice work KP yeah! We better get you cleaned up, you have cream all over your face." Ron said as he guided her towards the bathroom.

Ms Possible nearly fell off her chair.

"Ron, can you get this blindfold off me now?"

"Oh sure KP." Ron gave Kim a kiss on the cheek, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, then took the blindfold off. "I'll clean up the room." Ron said through the bathroom door.

"Please and thank you. You were so good tonight Ron."

Ms Possible sat unmoving in her chair. A million thoughts and words ran through her head.

Ron came down the stairs carrying a bag of rubbish. Ann didn't really want to know what was in there. "Ms Possible! We didn't hear you at all. How long have you been home for?" Ron said in a surprised tone. "Long enough Ron, I had a cancellation at the Hospital and came home early." Ann thought she might as well find out what Ron would tell her.

"What did you and Kim get up to tonight?"

"We were having a birthday dinner. Kim has been working really hard on her cooking, she made dinner, rice, chicken and salad." Ron was beaming with pride, not just as a boyfriend but as a teacher. There were very few things Ron was better than Kim at, and Ron loved the chance to be the one helping this time. "Dinner? That's nice." Ms Possible was relieved. Then remembered there was more to it than just dinner. Ms Possible looked the boy up and down and asked "What about dessert?".

"No worries Ms Dr P, we played our usual Blindfolded No-Hands Birthday Banana Split Eating Contest game."

"Blindfolded No-Hands Birthday Banana Split Eating Contest? Kim never told me about that." Ann wasn't sure if Ron was telling the truth or simply covering for whatever else they had been doing.

"Sure Dr P, I guess it's one of our special best friend things, now that I think about it I've never told my parents about it either. Years ago, it was Kim's birthday, and after the party was over, we took the leftovers and made some banana splits, banana, ice cream, cherries, sprinkles, everything." Ron's head had tilted up, staring vacantly at something on the ceiling, with a smile on his face.

He continued, "I was about to start eating mine, when Kim dared me to eat it as fast as possible. Being the idiot I am, I accepted, and dared Kim back that if I could do it in less than 5 minutes, whilst wearing a Pin the Tail on the Donkey blindfold, and without using my hands, she would have to do it as well. 4 and a half minutes later was the birth of a new tradition." Ron laughed, the vision of Kim having to follow his instructions after he succeeded was a strong one, and the memories of subsequent attempts made for some of the few good memories of his own birthdays.

"Well, it sounds like fun." Ann thought his reaction too realistic for him to be faking it, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Kim started down the stairs, carrying a series of trays with all sorts of bowls, plates and cans balancing on them.

"I hope you two are going to clean everything up." Ms Possible stared at the young man she knew would be her eventual son-in-law. "No worries Ms Dr P, Ron Stoppable is on the case." He walked up the stairs, past Kim, with a look of determination on his face. Ron was used to taking care of himself. Ann knew that the Stoppable parents were not all that involved in their son's life, and some of his behavior stemmed from that, especially when he was away from Kim, but that was neither here nor there as long as Kim and Ron stayed together.

"Mom! I didn't think you would be back for hours, how long have you been home for?" Kim put her trays down on the table, hugged her mother, and they gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

Ms Possible raised her eyebrow in a questioning manner, "Long enough _Kimberly Ann Possible_. Did you and Ron have a good time tonight?" the question, when combined with the use of her full name, puzzled Kim. Kim ignored her suspicions, and spoke about their night. "It was so great. I made dinner with Ron, he's such a great teacher, but dessert got a bit messy." Kim let out a squeak of a laugh.

Kim put the trays down on the table. "Speaking of dinner, we made far too much for the both of us. We still have heaps of the tacos, bananas, blue vein cheese balls, cucumbers, strawberries, chocolate sauce, honey, nuts, cherries and whipped cream left over. Do you want anything?" Kim asked her mother.

"No thanks, I think I've had enough of strawberries and cream for tonight." she replied in a vaguely sarcastic tone, puzzling Kim yet again. "We can have them tomorrow then." Kim headed towards the kitchen then stopped, tilted her head around and now it was her doing the questioning.

Kim Possible raised her eyebrow, made eye contact with her mother, and asked._. "Just what did you think we were doing up there anyway?"_

**The End.  
**

**

* * *

****Author's note: **(I'm now an author. Yay me)So yeah. My first KP Fanfic. I've been reading alot, books and online/fanfic stuff, and like I do with alot of other things, decided to do one myself. On the plus side, it's alot easier to type something in openoffice than trying to do fanart whilst learning a new vector program. This might be just as bad as that turned out. One funny thing is I now know that it's "Ann" and not "Anne". I've probably made several other errors.

Out of the 4 ideas I've had in the last few weeks, this is the most recent one, the idea coming to me one morning whilst I was trying to sleep-in, and completed it on the same day in the evening whilst watching some S3 and S4 eps for inspiration.

Thanks to anyone who reads this.

* * *


End file.
